Don't feed strays
by WickedStrawberry133
Summary: This is a story about Hinamori Amu, A normal girl who lives a normal life. That is till she makes friends with Rima. When Rima finds out about one of Amu's fears, she determind to help. her fear? Amu's scared of cats. bad summary i know. just read plz!
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry: Hi! this is the first chapter of a series i'm going to write!

Ikuto: obviously.

Strawberry: shut up ikuto. Anyways, many of the characters are out of character. I'm sorry about that but, this is my first time writting somthing like this and though i like writting, i'm not very good at it.

Ikuto: Obvi-

Strawberry: *covers Ikuto's mouth.* shut up or i'll edit the story so it's inu's and the couples TadAmu! *lets go*

Ikuto:you hate Tadagay.

Strawberry:...touche, then if you stop and do the disclaimer, i'll make sure there's **TONS** of Amuto.

Ikuto: fine, Wickedstrawberry133 doesn't own shugo chara or pretty much anything but the idea of the fanfiction. now give me Amu.

Strawberry: _nehhhh_ later...

Ikuto:...

Strawberry: **Okay! **just put the bat down!

* * *

Don't feed strays.

Chapter one.

"Oh come on Amu." Utau spoke warningly. "One day without your graces prince won't be so bad."

I sighed at her words. I knew she was trying to be a good friend; and, in a way she was. She was just annoying. VERY annoying, at this point especially. I couldn't help but turn my attention to my clock on my desk. Five thirty, it's been a half an hour since Tadase left. "He won't be gone for ONE day Utau, he's gonna be gone for a MONTH!"

Aggravated, Utau began curling a lock of her blonde hair. Her elegant lilac eyes were boring a glare into mine. "I'm sorry Amu, but you can not be seriously stressing over a boy who hardly knows your existence. I'm starting to regret even telling you he was leaving town for a while."

My head bowed as I played with the hem of my light pink short shorts. "Why didn't you go with him Utau? I mean, you are his cousin and all….." Yes, one of my best friends was relatives with the boy I've been fixated on since third grade when he volunteered to push me on the playground swing.

She scoffed. "Like I want to be in a stuffy old house with a bunch of loud kids and stuffy old people. I hate family reunions." A coy smile grew on her face a moment after. She even got a sparkle in her eyes. "Plus I wouldn't dare leave Kukai." When I smiled she dramatically flipped her hair and went to my room's wall mirror. "So when is this sleep over stuff supposed to happen anyways?"

"When Rima and Yaya get here, be patient.

Her nose went up as if she smelt something bad and she looked at me through the mirror. "Only if you stop being Emo and if you video tape Rima giving me a Pedicure."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure she's gonna like that."

Utau only nodded to me. Then continued to pose gracefully in my mirror. I understand why. With her looks, Utau could totally be a model; and, with her singing, she could be the next be idol. It amazes me she hasn't been scouted. I mean, how do people like Hannah Montana get famous and talented people like Utau not?

About twenty minutes later Rima and Yaya had showed up. We played games like truth or dare, we had manicures and pedicure's-which Rima wasn't very happy about- we even watched scary movies. Which, might I say, scared the living crap out of me.

So there I sat in my living room. Utau was taking a shower in the bathroom. Yaya was past out on the floor beside the couch with sweets and chip bags around her; While, Rima was sitting by my family's DVD rack looking for another scary movie. Oh joy.

"How about Cleaver girl?" Rima asked hardly looking over her shoulder to me on the couch.

My smile was wavering. "Cleaver?"

Rima smiled. "You know, Cleaver, Ax, like a Hatchet? It's about a girl who kills her whole family at a family reunion. I heard from one of my classmates it's a gore fest."

"F-family Reunion?"

A ghost of a smile curled on Rima's face. "Well you seem interested. So let's watch! The last movie wasn't scary at all. Last time I watch something Pg."

I swallowed hard. "What about Yaya? When she saw Jaws, she was scared to take a bath for months. I don't think she could handle it." What I really wanted to say was I don't think I could handle it. Not only that but isn't Tadase at a family reunion!

Rima laughed creepily. "That makes it all the better Amu." Did anyone else just feel that chill? Why do I even own that movie?

"What ever you say Rima."

It had only been ten minutes into the movie when the gore came. Everyone was being chopped into little bitty pieces. Blood was exploding from the corpses. I screamed through almost all of it along with Yaya, who had woken up the moment the movie was put in, while Rima was laughing like crazy.

When Utau walked out of the bathroom and looked at the screen she cracked a smile at the eccentric looking Rima. Her eyebrow arched and she sighed. "you really need some help." This only made Rima laugh more. With me and Yaya cowering in the seat.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Rima yawned as she laid in her red and black sleeping bag.

"I beg to differ." I couldn't help but say. Yaya nodded quickly in agreement.

"Yeah Rima, you can't show that stuff to Amu. She's terrified of like, everything." Utau mumbled sleepily.

I felt my cheeks burn as I huffed. "I am **NOT**!"

"you are."

"not!"

"are."

Rima giggled lightly. "So what ARE you afraid of Amu?"

I bit my lip "umm….."

"Come on you can tell me."

"Ok um, I'm afraid of flying and heights, I don't like water-"

"anything else?"

"I **DON'T** like horror movies or houses or anything supernatural. Um…. I'm scared of cats."

Rima sat up and faced me. I barley seen her amused face from the light radiating from my balcony. "Cat's? why are you afraid of cats?"

I let out a sigh I didn't realize I was holding. Everyone else had fallen asleep. Great.

"Well Amu?"

"cause I don't know. They're bad luck. Nothing but misfortune."

"I think Tadase is rotting your brain Amu, but that doesn't tell Me why you scared or them."

"Well, you know, they're always involved in the supernatural. And there eyes…"

"they seem evil?"

"yeah I guess…."

"Amu, we're gonna have to change that."

"Why Rima?"

"Those that dislike cats will be carried to the cemetery in the rain."

"What?"

"Don't worry 'bout it Amu. I'll help your Phobia."

"Okay?"

"Night."

"Night?"

The next morning.

Amu's Pov

**"Amu!"**

when I woke up this morning, I was suspecting something to have happened. One of those childish pranks. Like whip cream on my face or waking up in the grass on my yard.

"Amu don't move."

What I wasn't expecting, Was this.

"Yaya's sorry Amu-chi. Yaya opened the balcony door last night because she was hot. I don't know how it could even get here!"

"It likes you Amu."

"Shut up Rima. You know Amu doesn't like cats!"

I stared at the black creature with wide eyes. It laid curled on my stomach. With It's head tilted slightly to the side and it's mauve eyes studying me. We were staring at each other for two minutes. When a late chill went down my spin.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The cat flew backwards when I sat up. It went so far as to get rammed into my wooden bed. When it landed-still on all fours-it bolted to my Balcony and jumped off._ Jumped._

Yaya and Utau stared at me worriedly but Rima scowled. "Amu you jerk. Look what you did."

Utau looked just as appalled as I did. However, Rima ignored us. She curled up her Sleeping bag and grabbed the rest of her stuff. "Well, My mom called, I'm gonna go now."

"What?"

"I said I'm leaving."

"But Rima!"

"I'm sorry, I got to go. I'll see you guys at school. Thanks for letting me come."

"yeah sure but-"

"Bye!"

Normal Pov.

"I'm sorry about that Aruto-sama."

Though the voice was Powerful. His laughter bounced off the walls. "_It's no Problem. You did say she was scared."_

"I said scared, not Retarded."

"_It's truly ok. But, my son won't stand for that."_

"Ah, Ikuto-sama correct?"

"_Yeah. If the lass tries something like that with him, she's done for."_

Rima couldn't help but smile at her new comrade. " hmm, maybe he'll knock some sense into her." Once again he laughed. She still was slightly concerned though. "how's your back?"

"_The lass caused me no harm Rima-san."_

She couldn't help but feel dumb. "Of course, Someone as strong as you wouldn't be hurt by someone like _Amu_."

The cat's eyes shimmered good-naturedly. His tail was swaying side to side. He was glad for the entertainment that he had longed for since he was a youth; and Rima-san had made this game much more enjoyable.

"_Isn't it odd for you to speak like that about your friend?"_

"huh? I only speak the truth. It's obvious how dimwitted the girl is. I mean, I too have stupid moments; but, Amu's like that twenty-four-seven."

"_surely she must have a good day?"_

"I've only known Amu and her friends for a couple of days; but from what I've seen, no she doesn't."

"_funny. if you have only recently been friends, why go through all this trouble? Aside for entertainment."_

Rima tapped her chin lightly. Then she gave Aruto a sincere smile. "Honestly, Amu is simpleminded. However, she has a good heart. If it wasn't for her, I would've had no friends-I mean human friends- She looks aside from the outer character and tries her best to be welcoming."

Aruto snorted lightly. _"She wasn't very welcoming to me."_

Rima's face slightly reddened. "**That's what I'm trying to change!**"

At those words, they sat in silence. Staring into each others eyes.

About then, a large black limo pulled up. Rima smiled at the driver and then at Aruto. "That's my ride home. Would you like to join me?"

Aruto's tail flickered. _"yes, after all. We have much planning to perform."_

While facing Amu's home, she snickered. "Well Aruto, let the games begin."

* * *

Ikuto:...

Strawberry: so what do'ya think!

Ikuto: you made Amu scared of cats?

Strawberry:well...yeah...

Ikuto: If Amu's scared of cats, **HOW THE HECK IS IT AMUTO!**

Strawberry: that's the story Ikuto! l-like i said p-please put the bat down. you're not keiichi from higurashi.

Ikuto:too bad...

Strawberry: Well i hope you readers liked it! i'm sorry it was so short! h-heh Ikuto _please_ put it down.

Ikuto: say goodbye to the readers Strawberry.

Strawberry: b-bye readers TT_TT **(HELP ME!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry: HI again!

Ikuto: yes she's here...I know it's horrible.

Strawberry: *pouts* ... ANYWAYS! this is chapter two to my terrific (*cough cough* yeah right *cough*) Story!

Ikuto: I agree with the coughs.

Strawberry: whatever. oh! i would like to say thanks to Kalsemiko and Dracos-gurl123 for the supporting reviews! and i hope you don't mind me mentioning you here...yeah...

Ikuto:A-*mouth gets covered.*

Strawberry: let's just start the story.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Review

_"I'm sorry about that Aruto-sama."_

_Though the voice was Powerful. His laughter bounced off the walls. "It's no Problem. You did say she was scared."_

_"I said scared, not Retarded."_

_"It's truly ok. But, my son won't stand for that."_

_"Ah, Ikuto-sama correct?"_

_"Yeah. If the lass tries something like that with him, she's done for."_

_Rima couldn't help but smile at her new comrade. " hmm, maybe he'll knock some sense into her." Once again he laughed. She still was slightly concerned though. "how's your back?"_

_"The lass caused me no harm Rima-san."_

_She couldn't help but feel dumb. "Of course, Someone as strong as you wouldn't be hurt by someone like Amu."_

_The cat's eyes shimmered good-naturedly. His tail was swaying side to side. He was glad for the entertainment that he had longed for since he was a youth; and Rima-san had made this game much more enjoyable._

_"Isn't it odd for you to speak like that about your friend?"_

_"huh? I only speak the truth. It's obvious how dimwitted the girl is. I mean, I too have stupid moments; but, Amu's like that twenty-four-seven."_

_"surely she must have a good day?"_

_"I've only known Amu and her friends for a couple of days; but from what I've seen, no she doesn't."_

_"funny. if you have only recently been friends, why go through all this trouble? Aside for entertainment."_

_Rima tapped her chin lightly. Then she gave Aruto a sincere smile. "Honestly, Amu is simpleminded. However, she has a good heart. If it wasn't for her, I would've had no friends-I mean human friends- She looks aside from the outer character and tries her best to be welcoming."_

_Aruto snorted lightly. "She wasn't very welcoming to me."_

_Rima's face slightly reddened. "**That's what I'm trying to change!**"_

_At those words, they sat in silence. Staring into each others eyes._

_About then, a large black limo pulled up. Rima smiled at the driver and then at Aruto. "That's my ride home. Would you like to join me?"_

_Aruto's tail flickered. "yes, after all. We have much planning to perform."_

_While facing Amu's home, she snickered. "Well Aruto, let the games begin."_

Chapter two

Amu's pov

We all stood in silence as we stared at the door.

"Rima-chi is weird." Yaya spoke.

"Why'd you invite her Amu?" Utau sighed. "She probably brought in the cat."

"no, it was Yaya's fault." I mumbled. Causing her to look at me with tear filled eyes.

"Yaya said she was sorry Amu-chi!"

I swallowed, trying my best to stay calm. "I know Yaya. I'm not mad…..i'm just….."

"Scared _shizz_-less?" Leave it for Utau to understand me.

I nodded. "Don't be mean to Rima though, she just likes cats."

Utau scoffed and glared at nothing.

Yaya crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. "Yaya likes cats too; but, Yaya knows Amu doesn't and respects her for it."

I couldn't help but sweatdrop. "Thanks Yaya."

"She's lucky you like her Amu. Or I would've put my foot so far up her-"

"Onee-chan?"

"Ami!" of course she'd come in during Utau's rant. Isn't that what sisters are for?

"Are you alright Onee-chan?"

"y-yeah I'm okay Ami. Go back down stairs."

"Ok. Momma has breakfast ready."

"Ok, we'll be there in a minute."

Monday.

Normal pov

"g'morning Amu." Rima spoke simply.

Amu sighed and sat beside her. She couldn't speak to Rima right now. She just…..wasn't ready.

Rima however, just watched her. Her eyes were locked on the distressed girl. Holding back a giggle she rested her head in her hands and crossed her legs. Her long blond curls bounced as she moved. The only thing holding them away from her face was two skull-and-bones clips.

"H-hi Rima." Amu finally caved.

Rima smirked slightly. "Are you mad at me?"

Amu slowly shook her head. "No, it's just…."

"I took the cats side over yours?"

Amu stared at her then. The look on Rima's face wasn't friendly; however, she didn't look like she was in a bad mood. She was like a doll; she had no real expression. After a moment Rima sighed. A Frown curled at the end of her lips.

"I'm sorry Amu, that cat was a stray. One I'm very close to. The fact you hurt him…bothered me."

"You're very close to it?"

"Yes, he's amazing company."

"… Rima, you do know how weird that sounds right?"

"I'm sorry Amu, I'm weird. I thought you knew that?"

As They stared at each other, Amu caught something. Rima's eyes flickered away from her; to the door. When her gaze followed, the knob turned and it began to open.

To Amu, it was like everything was in slow motion. Like one of those movies, lights seem to shine from behind him. Contrasting completely with his dark clothes was his pale skin. His azure hair and sapphire eyes shined. And as he leisurely walked into the room, Amu felt like she died and went to heaven.

The Teacher didn't seem to notice however. "Ah, can I help you?"

He smiled. It made every girl-aside from Rima-melt in their seat.

"yes, I need two of your students." His voice was that of an Angel. Every girl seemed to straiten up.

"Amu" Rima muttered.

Amu looked at Rima in the corner of her wide eyes. Her cheeks were flushed. "what?" she whispered.

The teacher spoke again. "Who?"

Rima smiled at him then. He smirked back. Only Amu seemed to notice.

Calmly, the boy snapped his hand and pointed at Amu and Rima both.

"Rima and _Amu_." He said in a husky voice.

The hallway.

Amu's pov

My heart was pounding and my legs felt like jello. Neither Rima or the boy seemed to care though. They both walked casually beside each other. Not saying anything or even looking at each other. Shouldn't that be hard for Rima at least? He's drop dead gorgeous!

What are we even doing? Am I the only confused one here!

Rima's pov.

God Amu, calm down you knuckle head. Amu was four steps away from us. Her eyes were still enormous. She was pulling out her hair and her cheeks were cherry.

Ikuto-sama glanced at me from the periphery.

"Is she okay?" he mouthed.

I couldn't help but smile. Mouthing back "Yeah, she's a little dense."

He smirked and nodded. We continued our walk till Amu finally spoke.

"u-um, where are we going?"

I looked over my shoulder. Ikuto-sama ignored her. "Oh, sorry Amu; I forgot you were there." I lied. Ikuto-sama's shoulders shook slightly from an inaudible chuckle.

She completely stopped now. Causing both me and Ikuto-sama to stop.

"Well?"

ok. Just like me and Aruto planned.

Amu's pov

The boy raised his eyebrows. "You didn't tell her?" his voice turned my insides into mush. Wait, tell me?

"Tell me what!"

Rima sighed. " I was gonna tell you earlier, but you were mad at me."

I bit my lip. "what?"

The boy crossed his arms and leaned against the wall while Rima began to explain. "well, you see. I started a club with Ikuto-sa- I mean Ikuto-sempai. I wanted you to join."

Me in a club? Let alone Rima's club.

"What kind of club is it?"

Rima smiled. "scared it's too bloodcurdling for you?"

I reddened. "No! I just wanted to know what it was, _if _I'm joining."

Rima scowled. "You're joining."

I sighed. "ok I will, but at least tell me what we're doing." Please don't let it be supernatural. Please! Oh who am I kidding? It's Rima, what else would it be? She's gonna make me so scared I'm gonna wet myself, in front of this hot senior too. Why Rima! Why-

"It's a manga club."

I blinked at Ikuto-sempai's reply. "M-Manga?" they're into Manga?

Ikuto-sempai shrugged. "yeah. I like horror and stuff, and Rima likes gag manga. So we figured, why not?"

I couldn't help but grin. "you like gag manga Rima?"

She scowled and crossed her arms. "Yes I do Amu." Her eyes glinted and she clenched her fist. Even though she was short, she was freighting. "Have anything to say about it?"

I forced a laugh while scratching the back of my head. "heh heh why would I? heh"

Ikuto-sempai laughed pleasantly. "we're going to the club room, why'd you wait so long to ask?"

My head hung under his gaze. "I-I don't know."

He only laughed while turning to walk again. Rima followed instantly. While I couldn't help but hesitate.

Ikuto-sempai looked over his shoulder and smiled at me. Gesturing for me to come closer to the group. I obeyed; but, I probably looked like a tomato.

Club room,

Normal pov

They room was spacious and clean. It was probably the only room in the school that was painted light blue. Well, all the walls but the roof. Which was plain white. In the room was three large windows, five desks, twenty-five desk chairs, one rocking chair and a projector that should hook up to laptops.

Amu's mouth dropped. "This is all for us?"

Ikuto shrugged and plopped in the rock chair. The sway made his bangs fall over his eyes. This left Amu mesmerized by his angelic face; and Rima and Ikuto knew it.

Amu shook her head. Trying to fight away from the daze "so um, is anyone else coming to this club?"

Ikuto gave her a playful pout. "What _Amu_, I'm not good enough?"

Amu's felt like she was gonna explode. "What! Th-that's not what I meant!"

"so _I am _good enough for you _Amu_?"

"i-uh-um"

While she stuttered, Rima walked over to Ikuto and hit him lightly. "stop it, Amu already likes someone."

Amu held her breath then. Ikuto gave Rima a look. She turned her head slightly so only he could see; Then she gave him a mockery smile and a wink with glinted eyes. Instantly Ikuto understood. He peered over Rima to Amu. "Ah, she does? I won't tease her then. Even if she's a cutie."

Amu's mouth instantly dropped. She looked like a fish. "Cutie?" Ikuto just smiled.

"So Amu, who is it that you like? Do I know them?"

"Most likely not." Rima answered for her.

Ikuto smiled. "You sure? I might've heard about him on the streets."

Rima smiled at the inside joke. Then looked at the still fish-like Amu. A few moments passed when she finally got a hold of herself. "um, H-Hotori, Tadase."

Ikuto's eyebrows raised and he glanced at Rima. She gave him a sharp nod and an all knowing glance. "Kiddy king? Why him?"

Amu frowned. "he's just….i don't know, I just do; and what do you mean by kiddy king?"

He couldn't help but swallow. "It's nothing. I actually do know the son of-"

Rima's sharp glance stopped his sentence. _'Rima-san's right, this girl needs help. '_he couldn't help but think.

"Anyways; um what were you trying to say before Amu?"

She still stared at Ikuto unsure. It was obvious what he was gonna say. Should she really try to be friends with him? If he hates her first love, shouldn't she hate him? Snapping back into reality, she remembered her real question. "It takes at least seven people to start a club; and a supervisor. Are we all that are here? The club won't last very long."

Rima nodded in understanding. "we're not everyone. There are four group members so far; and, we have a supervisor. He's just not here."

"Four? There is three of us."

Ikuto also nodded. "My brother Yoru is in the club too; and, Dad is busy right now so he isn't here."

"Dad?"

Rima smiled. "Ikuto's dad, Aruto-sensei is our supervisor.

"o-oh; But, what about the other three?"

"Well, we don't have them; we have a month to get more members though."

The room went into an uncomfortable silence. Amu was the one to break it. "Can Uta-"

"Amu, stop right there; Does Utau or Yaya even read Manga?"

Amu frowned. "No, but, I don't either!"

"liar."

Amu stared at Rima then. "How would you know?"

"I was at your house yesterday, your book shelf was filled with it."

Ikuto gave a laugh and Amu backed down.

"Wow Amu I-"

Amu cut him off. "Don't call me Amu, Ikuto-sempai. My last name is Hinamori. Call me Hinamori-san. If you tell me your last name, I'll call you by that."

Surprise was obvious on his face. Same with Rima.  
Amu crossed her arms determinedly. "You are enemies with my crush, you are enemies with me."

As if on cue, the bell rang and she strolled out of the room.

Rima's pov

"What the f-"

"she's mad cause I don't like kiddy king." Ikuto-sama cut me off.

"The moron!"

Ikuto-sama sighed. "I screwed up."

I frowned. "you did no such thing. Tadagay doesn't even know she exists!"

Ikuto cracked a smile. "He would if he found out about you and Dad's game."

I nodded and pulled a chair to sit next to him. "So we just made a big step back." I muttered while biting my thumb nail.

He stared. "What should we do? We have to keep in mind how many players would join if we got caught."

I again nodded. " Don't worry this is only plan B we have till Q planned out. I guess we'll tell Aruto and see what happens tomorrow."

Ikuto smiled. "What's plan Q? Turning her into a cat herself?" He joked.

When I met his eyes, his smile went Cheshire. "Can't we just skip to that?"

"Stick to the plan Ikuto-sama. You know if it didn't have the chance of putting her in therapy for centuries, I would've done that first."

His eyebrow rose. "And this won't?"

"no it won't! okay, possibly a few decades but we already started the plan. So Amu's just gonna have to buck up."

He chuckled. "For a human. You're quite interesting."

I smiled "So your father tells me. I just wish I wasn't human. We're no good but for games."

Ikuto snickered. "Yes, maybe we can do something about that. For Amu too. Even if we don't get to Q."

A giggle escaped my lips. "I'm sure Amu would love that. Just get used to calling her Hinamori for a while."

He sighed. "yeah, got it."

* * *

Strawberry: okay! done! um...Ikuto, i don't think i want to know how you feel. Concidering well...

IKuto:...this better be Amuto.

Strawberry: IT IS!

Ikuto:...where did you hide my bat?

Strawberry: n-no where.

Ikuto:...

Strawberry:heh heh...anyways, um, i have another story idea and i want to post it. I really want to write both so i hope you guys don't mind. thanks for reading! and yes it Amuto and yes it's having to do with Nekos...!


End file.
